Solo un minuto
by Girl Perverse
Summary: En un minuto pueden pasar infinidad de cosas -Sabes creo que te amo.le dije.juguetonamente.-¡Oow!Eso es un alivio por un momento creí que después de 5 años juntos me ibas a decir que seguías enamorada de Johnny deep y que me dejabas para irte con él y yo tendría que conformarme con vivir un tórrido romance con Beyonce.me dijo/ Este es mi final feliz dije al verle llorando Ed
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede herir la sensibilidad

**..**

…

**Solo un minuto**

**..**

En un minuto pueden pasar infinidad de cosas

*****Darte cuenta que papa Noel nunca existió y que ese hombre regordete que visitaba tu casa a media noche cada navidad. No era más que otro patético padre disfrazado intentado no reventarte las ideas fantasiosas a su hijo

Apartar de ese día tu percepción de la realidad cambia drásticamente, pero como el ser humano que eres siempre dejas un pequeño rayo de esperanza en tu vida alegando que ha si sea algo minúsculamente pequeño, algo en lo que una vez creíste era de verdad

Y en el recorrer de los sesenta segundos de un minuto pequeña esperanza es hecha añicos, en esos sesenta segundo tedas cuenta que

*****Todos siempre esperamos un final de cuento… siempre esperas tu _"vivieron felices y comieron perdices"_ donde tú eres uno de los protagonistas y como todo buen final de cuento espera que el príncipe azul llegue montado en su gran corcel y te diga que siempre te amo y que tu y el viviréis para siempre. Pues solo un minuto necesita para saber que los cuentos son una de esas tantas ideas fantasiosas de las que tu padres intentaron en algún momento de tu vida acerté participe y explicarte que por muy jodida que estuvieran la cosas siempre había un final feliz …

_Este es mi final feliz _dije con malicia al verle arrodillado y llorando como el patético hombre que era... Me di la vuelta dejándole allí llorando por algo que nunca iba a volver a tener _su vivieron felices_

Solo una fracción de segundo de un minuto necesitas para darte cuenta que esos que una vez llamaste familia no eran más que otro patético intento de humanos

**.**

**Dos días atrás **

_¡Bells! Ayuda... Socorro ¡Bells! _ corrí escaleras abajo cuando vi las intenciones de Edward

Si algo había aprendido estos 10 años conociéndolos era que cuando Alice perseguí a su hermano _ mi novio por la casa con un bate de beisbol... Era mejor no ayudarle la última vez que le ayuda me incluí en la lista negra de Alice y termine con el cabello pintado de verde... He ahí porque corro como una loca intentado huir de los gritos de socorro de Ed.

_¡Hola! _Esa voz chillona provoco que parara provocando que Edward chocara conmigo y a su vez Alice chocara con el dejándome a mí en el suelo siendo aplastada por 110 kilo de peso entre el cuerpo de Ed y Allie

_¡OoP! Bells estas bien _la vos preocupada de Ed. me trajo de vuelta al mundo

_Claro tengo 110 kilos repartidos en mi cuerpo aplastándome ¿¡Por que no iba a estar bien!? _escupí con voz estrangulada

_Lo sentimos Belli _Chillo Allie

**..**

_¡¿Y que estáis asiendo!? _Y ahí va otra vez esa estúpida voz

_Ensayado para tu funeral _le escupí sacudiéndome la ropa. Iba a seguir escupiendo frases pos-morten sobre ella pero unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y una voz ronca y sexual en mi oído me hicieron olvidar mi lista de frases con dedicatoria especial a su muerte no tan próxima como hubiese deseado

_Bella compórtate.. Es tu hermana después de todo ¡recuerdas! _¡Agg! este hombre debería estar prohibido... ¿¡Porque todo lo que hace tiene que ser tan putamente sexual!?

¡Espera eso que está en el suelo eran mis bragas!

_Estúpido moja bragas _le sise provocando una de esas risas ronca y calientes que prometían sexo del bueno

_¿Qué coño haces aquí. Hermanita? _se habrá notado mucho la irritación de mi voz

_Acaba de llegar esto a casa y pensé que era importante _ ¿¡Enserio pensaba que iba a creerme eso!?

El arrebate el sobre de las manos antes de quedarme mirándola con cara ¿enserio?

_¡Un catalogo de un restaurante chino! ¿Eso era lo importante? _le pregunte arqueando una ceja

_¡Oop! Fallo mío _dijo con falsa consternación antes de tirar sus zarpas sobre mi novio como siempre

_Eddy por qué no tocas un poco el piano para mi _chillo con su estúpida voz de actriz porno de las malas a la par que abrazaba más fuerte a mi hombre ¡Ahh! Suerte para ella que yo no sea celosa, mas por que se que Edd me ama y antes de dejarme por alguien como ella se cortaría las piernas y también tenía el incentivo de que si me engañaba yo terminaría matándole

Le di una mirada de "te jodes ahora tú te desases de ella" a mi novio y el cual me devolvió una de "ayuda por favor"

_J.o.d.e.t.e _ el deletree sin emitir ningún sonido

_Eres mala pero te amo _¡Dios como no amar a alguien así. Me pregunte

_Angela por que no me acompañas de compras _chillo Allie arrancando a la víbora de mi hermana

Bueno hermana quien dice hermana más bien lo justo y necesario

Hacia 10 años mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico yo había sido mandada a un orfanato y se puede decir que nací con estrella, ya que cuando eres mayor de de 13 años es muy difícil que te adopten pero tu ve la suerte de que los Weber me adoptaran

Al principio todo fue un poco confuso para mí pero con el tiempo me habitué a mi nueva familia... Claro hasta que ella volvió al parecer mis padres W tenían una hija y por decirlo lo más suave posible la niña no era precisamente muy virtuosas.. Más bien era como un ex presidiario que no se acabo de reformar. El caso era que la habían enviado a un internado en Italia y al parece nuestra pequeña Angela se decido a tirarse todo lo que tenia pene desde el conserje un hombre de 60 años hasta a los ayudantes del párroco de su colegio niños de 14 y 15 años

Dios de milagro no la denunciaron por perversión de menor.. Ciertamente ella también era menor de edad pero cuando tienes 17 años sabes lo que haces..

Bah.. el caso fue que desde que llego a casa mi vida se convirtió en un campo de guerra ella me tiraba un granada y yo se la devolvía así sucesivamente… lo que en realidad me tocaba la moral era que frente a mis padres o a cualquier otra persona ella era la chica que se había equivocado y gracias a los caminos del señor había redimido sus errores y era más buena que el pan… y para terminarla de joder mi novio y mi mejor amiga la defendía diciendo que era una persona sola y retraída y se sentía desplazada por mi, así que por eso se comportaba de esa manera conmigo… Maldita fuese la hora en la que mi novio y la pixel de su hermana se decidieron por estudiar sicología y siquiatría…

Deje de pensar en la despiadada de mi hermana y me centre el hombre que me miraba como si yo fuese una piedra preciosa

Solo faltaba una semana para que se acabaran las vacaciones de verano y tu viéramos que volver a la universidad lo que quería decir lejos muy lejos de Angela.. Dentro de nada podía volver a respirar si tener que preocuparme de que esa loca estaba al asecho

_Sabes creo que te amo _le dije juguetonamente pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

_¡Oow! Eso es un alivio por un momento creí que después de 5 años juntos me ibas a decir que seguías enamorada de Johnny deep y que me dejabas para irte con él y yo tendría que conformarme con vivir un tórrido romance con Beyonce _me dijo dramáticamente

_Cállate y bésame estúpido amante de Beyonce

Besarle era el paraíso en el momento que sus labios tocaron los míos gemí ante la sensación y abrí su boca buscando acceso con mi lengua. Que no tardo en encontrar la suya. Comenzamos a acariciar nuestras lenguas mutuamente, recorrí cada recoveco de su exquisita y adictiva desde ahora boca, pasé mi lengua por sus labios y los succioné en mi boca. Escuchándola gemir ¡Dios!

Me separen jadeante y extasiada, pegue mí frente a la suya antes de volver a hablar

_Tranquilo mi enamoramiento por Johnny murió el mismo día que tú me perseguiste por todo el instituto gritando a pleno pulmón que me amabas y que no ibas a permitir que ningún hombre con nombre de mariquita te quitara a la mujer de tu vida _le dije riéndome ante el recuerdo de un Edward empapado corriendo con una gran pancarta que rezaba **"Te amo y ese Johnny no te alejara de mi lado"**

_No te rías que iba a saber yo que cuando le dijiste que amabas a Johnny hablabas de un actor de Hollywood… dios fue la mejor y la pero semana de mi vida, conseguí convertirte en mi novia y tuve que estar internado dos días en el hospital… Dios quien iba a decir que iba a ser una de las únicas personas alérgica a la purpurina _(escarcha)_ lo dicho en mi vida vuelvo a pedir ayuda a Allie para hacer una jodida pancarta _No puede evitar reírme al recordar esos días que estuvo en el hospital hinchado y con ronchas por todo el cuerpo gracias a la purpurina de la pancarta

_Ya está bien de risas. Porque no nos vemos una peli _ me dijo antes de arrastrarme al sofá de la sala y sentarme en su regazo

¡Ya una peli! Pensé sarcásticamente antes de centrarme en su cuello

..

.

_Si una pelicu…la muy entretenida _tartamudeo cuando mis manos recorrieron su abdomen hasta la provocativa V de su pelvis _Dios… Bells tienes que parar mis padre están por llegar _Iba a seguir con mi tortura hacia el pero mi móvil me aviso que ya era hora de irme

_Me tengo que ir _le dije antes de besarle castamente y saltar de su regazo

_Cuando piensas decirme a dónde vas todos los jueves _ me pregunto curioso ya que desde que había empezado el verano, yo todos los jueves salía sin decirle adonde

_Todavía no es la hora, pero te prometo que alucinaras _le dije antes de salir corriendo y tomar mi bici

_Te amo _ me grito

_Yo igual _le respondo antes de perderme calle debajo

**..**

_Siento haberme tardado mi bici pincho y tuve que arreglarla _le dije subiendo mi bici a la parte trasera de su camioneta

_No pasa nada _dijo escuetamente antes de arrancar dirección Port Ángeles

_Hoy es el último día de ensayo _le dije después de un largo rato de silencio

Cuando hablo hizo algo que nunca en estos 10 años de conocernos había hecho dirigido a mi me sonrió

_Si este sábado es el gran día _me dijo Rosalie sonriéndome

Rose la había conocido 10 años atrás al igual que al los Cullen, pero a diferencia de ellos Rose y yo nunca habíamos sido amigas cuando había algún problemas desde luego podíamos contar la una con la otra pero nunca habíamos sido Allie, Bella y Rose. Siempre había sido Allie y Bella. Y aparte Rose y Allie, no nos llevábamos mal pero nunca había surgido ese sentimiento de amistad que suele nacer en la gente, bien no éramos amigas, pero siempre sabíamos que cuando necesitábamos ayuda nos apoyaríamos mutuamente

Como por ejemplo ahora

Siempre me había gustado el mundo del teatro y por más que Ed. y Allie me habían insistido en que estuvieran en algún grupo de teatro yo había declinado la oferta y me había puesto a estudiar para guionista… pero una tarde así como de la nada me había encontrado a mis misma parada frente a una escuela de teatro y cuan fue mi sorpresa al entrar y encontrarme con Rose. Antes de ver a Rose había decidido que era un error. Pero cuando la había visto salir al escenario e interpretar su papel de hatmel algo dentro de mi me había dicho que yo también podía, así que dejando mi miedo atrás y decidida me matricule, no les dije nada a los Cullen o a mis padres porque deseaba que fuera un sorpresa

Así después de 2 meses de intenso trabajo hoy era nuestro último día de ensayo hoy por fin Lizzy_ a la cual interpretaba yo, besaría a Darcy_ el cual era interpretado por Rose ¡Sí! esta eran unas de la cosas que me emocionaba de esta escuela lo personaje no tenia que corresponder al sexo del interpretador. Bueno el caso era que al fin después de mucho ensayo este sábado la obra salía a la luz y mi familia estaría en primera fila para verlo, para ver que yo por fin iba a cumplir mi sueño que iba a dejar de estar entre bambalinas para convertirme en la protagonista de mi propia historia

**..**

_Esperar me cambio _grito Rose antes de correr a vestuario

Negué con la cabeza entretenía por los arranques de entusiasmo de Rose era muy raro verla tan feliz. Ni cuando estaba con los Cullen sonreía tanto

Yo decidí no cambiarme de vestuario al final solo ibas a ensayar los dos últimos párrafos antes de el beso y después todo terminaría

**..**

La escena fue tal como habíamos planeado el dialogo pulcro y el beso meloso como era requerido, desde luego no tenia ningún reparó en besar a Rose la había besado tanta vez este verano que era como el desayunar cada mañana y desde luego besar a Rose vestido de tío era realmente impresionante estaba también vestida y maquillada que cualquiera la podría confundir con un hombre.

.

Rose me dejo a unas calles de casa de los Cullen antes de despedirse diciéndome que nos veríamos en una rato en casa de los Cullen ya que ella era la que le iba a dar las invitaciones para el teatro a los Cullen y a mis padres para que no sospecharan nada hasta el gran día

Cuando deje mi bici en el porche de la casa de los Cullen y subí la escaleritas, supe que algo andaba mal la puerta estaba abierta y desde aquí podía ver los cuadros y jarrones que decoraban al entradita de la casa Cullen tirados en el suelo rotos

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse ¡Oh dios mío! Que pasa

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la entra mi cuerpo fue bruscamente impulsado hacia atrás cayendo al suelo y provocándome un gran dolor y mi mundo volverse negro

_¡Alice! _le grito de Carlisle me volvió momentáneamente a la realidad, para verlo arrodillado junto a mi revisándome _Se puede saber que pasa contigo _ volvió a gritar ayudándome a sentarme en el asfalto

_Pasa que no quiero que esa zorra entre a mi casa eso pasa _enfoque mi vista en una furiosa Alice siendo sostenida por una Esme que me daba miradas de depreció

_¿¡Que…

Las palabras murieron en mi boca en el mismo momento que vi a un Edward sonriente saliendo con solo unos vaquero a medio abrochar y una Angela desnuda envuelta en unas sabanas de seda gris que reconocí como la que le había regalado a Edward la semana pasada, las misma sabanas que ahora deberían estar en su cama y no cubriendo el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana que me sonreía con autosuficiencia

_¡Edward! _susurre con voz estrangulada al verle abrazar a Angela como hacia pocas horas me había abrazado a mí

_¡Cállate! _me grito encolerizado borrando esa sonrisa y transformándola en una mueca sádica _Enserio creías que nunca me iba a enterar lo que hacías a mis espaldas ¡Zorra! _ me escupió _Dios y pensar que estaba enamorado de una puta como tú. ¡Ja! Pero claro eso era antes de saber lo buena que era Angela en _todo_ _susurro sádicamente antes de terminar de pisotear los últimos cachos de mi corazón besando a una sonriente Angela

_¡Por dios Edward _ grito Carlisle

_Cállate ¿¡O es que tu también te la follas!? _le grito a su padre dejándonos a todos de piedra

Vi claramente las intenciones de Carlisle así que le tome del brazo no quería que luego se arrepintiera por que por mucho que Edward se había ganado un boleto de ida a villa te parto la cara. Carlisle luego se arrepentiría de hablarle pegado a su hijo por muy merecido que lo tuviese

No sabía cómo pero ya no me dolía nada, el dolor que hasta hace unos segundos me estaba partiendo en dos había volado con el viento del mismo modo que las duras palabras de Edward había desaparecido en la noche, no sé si era el shock o que era. Pero solo sabía que ya no dolía. Y yo quiera una explicación

_¿De que va todo este circo? _pregunte poniéndome en pie con la ayuda del Dr. Cullen

.Mierda como me dolía la espalda

_¿¡Circo?! … Dios... nunca te creí tan sínica Isabella, solo espero que por tu bien nunca vuelvas a pisar mi casa, ni a acercarte a nadie de mi familia _después de esas palabras todo paso muy rápido un "¡Zorra!" escupido a la cara y un bofetón que habría hecho sentir orgulloso al inventor de estos

_¡Dios mío Esme! _Creo que los gritos de impresión de Carlisle iba graduando o creciendo según la persona

_Esme nada… Esta muchachita a engañado a tu hijo y nos ha visto la cara a todos y tú la defiendes _grito antes de abofetear a un consternado Carlisle y entrar a su casa cual pavo real ofendido

_Eras mi mejor amiga, pero ahora no era más que una zorra que solo merece la muerte _ ¿Que debes de sentir cuando tu mejor amiga te desea la muerte? No lo sé yo no sentía nada

Espere alguna palabra de parte de él pero solo negó con la cabeza antes de entra a su casa siguiendo a Alice

Subí las escaleras sorteando a una sonriente Angela y tome mi bici y como era de esperar antes de poder irme me tomo del brazo para acercarme a ella y susurrarme

_Nunca creí que tus estúpidas clases de teatro me servirían alguna vez de algo _dijo riéndose y dándome una foto de hoy en la que aparecía yo besando a Rose

¡Así que estoy era lo que había pasado . Me dije antes de bajar mi bici del porche y ver como Angela cambia su cara a una de afligida y entraba corriendo a casa de los Cullen

Seguramente para seguir consolándole .me dije

_Dios mío… Bella espera yo sé que esto tiene una explicación tú no eres así _ me dijo intentando detenerme

_Gracias Dr., sienta bien saber que no todo el mundo es una mierda. Pero creo que usted necesita hablar con su familia y yo necesito respira a solas. Cuídese _le dije besando su mejilla antes de perderme en la noche en mi bici y con el corazón repiqueteando a un vanos intento de volver a latir

**..**

_El Dr. me dijo lo que paso _la vi sentarse a mi lado en el jardín trasero de mi casa mientras la lluvia nos bañaba

_Por que estas aquí no somos amigas no es tu deber civil consolarme _le dije apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas

_Tienes razón no somos amigas pero creo en el karma y si no te ayudo mientras me necesitas lo más probable que luego el destino se encargue de hacerme pagar el no haberte ayudado _me dijo con voz seria pero puede ver en su cara que estaba bromeando _Isabella estoy aquí porque aunque nunca hemos sido amigas, siempre hemos estado para ayudarnos mutuamente _me dijo sonriéndome con tristeza

_Es realmente impresionante como la vi te puede cambiar en cuestionado de un simple minuto _le dije

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la lluvia dejo de caer sobre nuestro cuerpo

_Te diría que te levantarás y me acompañar a casa de los Cullen a desmentir a la puta de tu hermana. Pero mi pepito grillo me dice que cuando amas a alguien tiene que creer en el sobre todas las cosas y si ni Edward, Alice o Esme se pararon a pensar solo un minuto en que todo podría tener una explicación es que no te querían como decían quererte_ no sé en qué momento había empezado a llorar pero ahora lo único que sentía eran los brazos de Rose confrontadme _ Lo único que puedo decirte es que somos humanos y cometemos errores pero el ser humanos no justifica la desconfianza hacia un ser amado, así pues sonríe Bella este es tu momento y solo recuerda que todavía queda el sábado _me dijo antes de irse y dejarme pensando el su última palabra

Si todavía quedaba el sábado…

**..**

**.**

Había pasando el viernes y el sábado en la mañana encerrada en mi habitación pensando en lo fácil que era destruir una vida en solo un minuto.

**..**

En solo un minuto pasaban muchas cosas

Ver a las personas que te han hecho daño sentadas en las primeras filas del teatro

Ver a tus padres los únicos que siempre están para ti sonriéndote desde lejos

Ver cómo llega tu minuto de gloria

Ver como el reinado de mentiras y el castillo de naipes cae a los pies de la bruja

Ver como el amor de tu vida se hunde en la miseria cuando la comprensión llega a el

Ver a tu mejor amiga llorar a mares por los errores cometidos

Ver a la mujer que una día fue una madre mas para ti perder el color de su bello rostro y mirar a su esposo con culpabilidad

Ver al único hombre que te defendiendo en ese campo de batalla sonreírte por tu logro y mirar con tristeza a lo que quedaba de su patética familia

Ver a la mujer que nunca fue tu amiga se convertirse en una

Saborear los últimos segundos de ese minuto viendo como el que fue el amor de tu vida gritar tu nombre entre terribles sollozos dejando petrificados a todos los asistentes del teatro

Y ese último segundo que te has dedicado a ti, mirar a tu alrededor y ver que aunque todo parezca perdido siempre hay luz al final del túnel

_Vamos _me gire y le sonreí antes de dar mi último adiós a los que una vez fue mi vida y no estaba huyendo… solo quería respirar

**..**

**.**

_Perdóname, perdónanos _ grito en un último y patético intento de que yo hiciera lo que él no hizo… escucharme

_Que te perdone ese dios al que tanto veneras _le dije lo suficientemente alto para que él y el resto de su familia me escuchara, este era el final de uno de tantos vivieron felices… y como siempre pensé eso finales era siempre tan predecibles

Pero yo todavía no tengo ese final a mi todavía me faltan mucho ogros y brujas malas, pero si de algo estoy segura es que algún día llegaran mi comieron perdices y cuando ese día llegue no tendré que preocuparme por lo que puede pasar en un minuto

_Tardaste _ me dijo antes de volver a girar su cara hacia la ventanilla del avión

_Solo estaba disfrutando de mis últimos segundos de ese minuto, porque aunque lo dudes se que algún día no volveré a preocuparme por los segundo _ le sonreí antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginarme mi nuevo cuento, la diferencia es que en este si iba a contar con una amiga de verdad

**..**

**.**

¡Uff! ¡¿Qué!? Os gusto espero que sí y tranquilas falta un capitulo el cual es el final y atare cuanto cabo haya quedado suelto…. Como siempre espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva historia y para las que leéis mis otros fic tranquilas ya estoy escribiéndolos

Bss Katty


	2. capitulo final

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede herir la sensibilidad

…

* * *

**¡He vuelto! ¡Yeah!...**

* * *

**.**

**..**

…

**¡Ahora!**..Si… **Tengo **toda **una** vida

**Adiós** Segundos

**..**

**Ed. Pov **

**..**

_¿Qué había pasado?..._ Siendo sincero conmigo mismo. No tenía ni idea

Solo recordaba haber estado sentado en el salón de mi casa sonriendo y pensando en lo feliz que era

Solo fui consciente que había aparecido Angela

Yo no le había prestado mucha atención, había preferido seguir sentado en sofá siendo feliz. Pero Angela solo necesito un par de segundo para darme unas fotos donde aparecía la razón por la cual yo sonreía enamorado de la vida

Recuerdo haber sentido las lagrimas caer por mi rostro; Lagrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de una rabia total y absoluta

Recuerdo haber visto unas fotos donde el amor de mi vida se besaba con otro hombre

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos, no sé cómo ni porque termine con Angela en mi cama, mientras le hacía el amor con rabia en un intento desesperado de fulminar el dolor

Recuerdo haber escuchado gritos, haber bajado corriendo con Angela pisándome los talones

Y a partir de ahí solo recuerdo odio y una ganas incontrolables de hacer daño mucho daño

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... No lo sé

Sé que mis padres habían discutido, había sido la primera y la única pelea que ellos habían tenido desde que yo tenía uso de razón, había visto a mi padre mirar con decepción a mi madre antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda

Recuerdo haber visto a Carlisle salir de casa con maletas y con la rabia y la decepción plasmadas en su cara

Recuerdo haber visto a Rose entrar a casa y dejar algo a mi madre diciéndole que esperaba que estuviéramos allí

Recuerdo haber sido arrastrado por mi hermana y por Angela hacia un teatro

Y con eso lo último que recuerdo fue el dolor y el odio hacia mí mismo por no haberme parado a pensar en nada ni en nadie un mísero minuto

_¡Este es... Mi final feliz!_ Eso fue lo último que me dijo

Y de eso ya diez años y no ha habido día en el que no me levante llorando y esperando volver a verla

_Diez años de sufrimiento merecido _

**..**

**Bella Pov**

**..**

_Por fa, por fa, por fa _En momentos como estos, me preguntaba ¡¿Qué he hecho yo, para merecer esto!?

_¡No! _le volví a decir sacudiéndome con fuerza intentado que esa garrapata soltara mi pierna ¡Dios que fuerza tenia _¡Suéltame! _Antes que de pudiera seguir intentado escapar de su garras, la puerta de casa se abrió y entrando por ella mi salvador ¡Dios gracias!

_¡Papa! _grito mi hija soltándome la pierna y yéndose con un sonriente padre

_¡Princesa! _le dijo tomándola en brazo y llenándole la cara a besos

_¡Papi! Mami no me deja ir a casa de tía Rose y tío Em _le dijo quejosa mientras hacia uno de sus famoso puchero de cachorrito

_Nena, si mami te dijo que no yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso _le dijo poniéndola en el suelo _Además tus tíos están ocupado haciendo bebes _Eso fue lo único que necesito para que nuestra hija pusiera cara de asco y corriera a su habitación gritando que ya no quería ir a cada de sus tíos

_¿Por qué justo a mi tenía que tocarme ser yo? **_**chillo azotando la puerta de su habitación

_¿¡Mierda! No sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso!? Me había ahorrado una hora de discusión _Dije cayendo al sofá con cansancio a la par que escucha chillar a mi hija que ya no era virgen de oído y que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se casaría con ella … _Dios que dramática nos salió la niña_

_ ¡Qué melodramática eres cariño! _ Me dijo tomándome de la cintura para ponerme en pie, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo _Te tengo una noticia _ Sonriendo pegando su frente a la mía _La he encontrado _Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios antes de separarse de mi dejándome estupefacta

¡La había encontrado!

No pude evitar ponerme a grita y saltar como loca de felicidad

_Cuéntamelo todo _grite saltando sobre su regazo

_La conocí hace una semana… No te enfades, no te había dicho nada, porque quería estar seguro _Se apresuro a decirme cuando vio como me estaba enfadando por no habérmelo dicho antes _ Bueno ¿recuerdas esos zapatos que querías y que yo te prometí conseguir? Te mentí no los conseguí con la facilidad que te dije y fue por culpa de ella, la semana pasado cuando Salí de la oficina me fui al centro comercial a comprarte los zapatos, cuando llegue la dependienta de la zapatería me dijo que le último par se lo había llevado una mujer que estaba saliendo de la tienda… Bueno el caso la perseguí le acose me gane un par de golpes cortesía de su Maxi bolso, pero al final después de acosarla casi hasta su casa hicimos un trueque y conseguí tus zapatos… Mierda estoy divagando, bueno el caso es que una cosa no llevo a la otra y terminamos en una cafetería…

_Dios… ¡Venga hombre! dame un poco de acción _Le apremie impaciente

_Es hermosa _Dijo con voz melosa ojos brillantes ¡Dios mi diabetes! Pensé _Es americana como tu _dijo riéndose provocando que yo le pegara en el hombro todavía recordaba que se había pasado dos años llamándome americana

_¡Estúpido ingles! _le espete sonriendo

_Pero así me amas _dijo dándome un pequeño beso

_¡Sí! así te amo _Le susurre sonriendo

Como no amarle si gracias a el había olvidado y perdonado, gracias a él tenía a mi hija, gracias a él tenía una vida feliz, una vida sin odios y sin rencores, una vida en la cual el tiempo era infinito

_Tanto como yo te amo a ti o mas mucho mas _Me contento derritiéndome. Puede que nuestro amor no fuera normal pero éramos felices, claro que lo éramos

_Buenos ya está bien de ñoñerías ¿Cuándo la conoceré? _ Le pregunte

_Ella y su familia llegaron hace unos meses así que hemos quedado de hacer una reunión familiar, así ella me presenta a sus padres y hermano y yo le presento a mi familia, le he hablado de Tanya y de ti sobra decir que está encantada _ Me dijo quitándome de su regazo para ponerse en pie

_Me tengo que ir, solo he pasado para ver como estabais ¡El trabajo me llama! Hoy vuelo a Francia _ Me dijo caminado hacia la habitación de nuestra hija _Princesa me tengo que ir _le dijo a nuestra hija removiendo su rubio cabello _Paso por vosotras a las 9 para que comamos fuera. Te quiero_ le dijo besando su frente

_No vemos mañana amor, te llamare cuando aterricé _ Se despidió de mi saliendo pero antes de que cerrara la puerta recordé algo

_Jasper, ¿Cuándo? _le pregunte emocionada

_El domingo a la hora de la comida, vive a las afueras _ Me beso por ultimas vez antes de darse la vuelta _Eres mi mejor amiga y la mujer de mi vida no sabría que habría sido de mi, si no fuera por ti, te amo nunca lo olvides

Le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta

Jasper. Suspiré feliz al saber que al fin había encontrado su cuento de hadas, ahora solo me faltaba encontrarlo a mí

Le conocí dos meses después de que Rose y yo hubiéramos llegado a Londres

Lo que en un principio había sido una escapada de un mes para sanar y respirar otros aires

Se convirtió en una vida nueva ese mes se convirtió en dos y esos dos en años

Conocimos a Jasper y Emmett en la universidad después de haberlo decidido mucho. Yo me había salido de mi antigua carrera y me había metido a interpretación y Rose se había decantado por veterinaria, hay había conocido a Emmett y se había quedado prendados el uno del otro casi de inmediato

Yo por mi parte había conocido a Jasper a la salida de mi faculta y haciendo alarde de mi habilidad para besar el suelo me las había ingeniado para perder un zapato y caer al suelo sobre un gran charco de barro y para terminar de joderla en ese tiempo Jasper era un jodido capullo, había caminado hacia mi gritándome porque mi zapato le había dado en la cabeza y el siendo el caballero que era me había dejado, hay tirada en el suelo llevándose mi zapato diciendo que ya que lo había agredido con el tenia el derecho de incautarlo

Así pues cada vez que nos encontrábamos yo me la ingeniaba para agredirle con algo y el terminaba llevándose ese algo

Yo tenía la teoría que él se cruzaba en mi camino a propósito para hacerme rabiar y provocar que yo le tirara algo así pues el podría llevarse algo mío.

Podría jurar que en se tiempo Jasper que tenía un altar en mi nombre con todas la cosas que me había robado escondidas en su almario y me veneraba como el pervertido acosador que era en ese entonces

Las cosas siguieron así por más de 4 meses pero lo curioso era que éramos una especie de amigo / enemigos. Ya que Emmett el novio de Rose era el hermano de Jasper terminábamos viéndonos muy a menudo cosas que nos disgustaba enormemente según fueran las circunstancias

El caso fue que seguimos agrediéndonos pero ahora con la diferencia era que éramos amigos, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables el confiaba en mí y yo en el

Tanto que un día después de una de nuestras tanta pelea le conté como había terminado en Londres y él me conto como la mujer que amaba le había arrancando el corazón

No sé cómo ni cuándo paso pero un buen día nos enamoramos, pero no ese amor de cuentos de hadas, no era ese amor de vivieron para siempre, le nuestro era un amor de curación y necesidad, era un amor honesto y hermoso, no éramos parejas, pero si éramos los mejores amigos

Un año después yo había quedado embaraza de Tanya y a pesar que no era planeada la aceptamos con felicidad

Por mi parte había logrado dejar el dolor y la rabia atrás y era feliz .Había llamados a mi padres los Weber para saber ¿Cómo estaban? y para darles la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos, como era de esperar siendo padres preocupados por su hija primero se enfadaron, luego se asustaron y al final no había poder humano que lograra hacerle parar de gastar dinero comprándoles cosas a su nieta

¿¡Había preguntado por ellos, por ella, por el!?

Si lo había hecho.. Ya no me dolía y me apetecía saber cómo estaban

Mi madre me había dicho que Angela se había ido una semana después de mi partida y lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que se había ido con la cruz roja a los países del tercer mundo a ayudar al prójimo, mis padres estaba orgullosos de que por fin su hija hubiera recapacitado

Sobres los Cullen supe que Carlisle se le había pedido el divorcio a Esme pero gracias a Dios después de dos largos y tedioso años según mi madre habían retomado su relación pero a paso lento como si fuera la primera vez y ahora estaba casado de nuevo y esperando un nuevo niño el cual había sido una sorpresa para todos

De Alice sabia se había ido a parís al mes de mi partida y que ahora era dueña de un exclusivo restaurante… lo cual era alucinante todavía recuerdo que lo último que Alice hizo con pinta de comestibles nos envió al hospital dos semanas

Y finalmente de él no se sabía mucho mi madre me había dicho que Edward se había ido del pueblo un buen día y que la única vez que le había visto. Habían sido navidades pasando en un coche rumbo a casa de sus padres que todavía seguían viviendo en Forks

Así pues eso era lo único que había sabido de ellos

Yo los había perdonado hacia años y solo esperaba que ellos, que él se hubiera perdonado así mismo, porque le conocía o eso creía y se estaría flagelando por lo ocurrido una vida

Y porque por experiencia propia sabía que no se podía vivir con dolor y rabia

**..**

_¿A dónde vamos mami? _ Me pregunto mi hija mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes tomando el rubor de mi tocador y echándoselo en las mejillas

_A conocer a alguien muy especial _le dije acercándome a ella y limpiándole la cara con una toallita húmeda

_¿Quién? _pregunto poniéndome caras raras cuando le pasaba la toallita cerca a la boca

_A la novia tu papi cariño _le conteste

_¡Wupi! _grito antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación para irse a la sala a jugar con Em y Rose que nos estaban esperando

_Estas lista cariño _ me pregunto Jasper saliendo del vestidor con unos pantalones de lino color caqui y una camisa blanca de algodón y su inseparables sandalias veraniegas .. Estaba tan guapo como siempre

_¡¿Qué tal estoy!? _ le pregunte posando para que viera desde todos lo ángulos mi vestido blanco veraniego

_Caliente como siempre _ me dijo besando tiernamente antes de de tomar mi mano y salir

**..**

_Ya llegamos, ya llegamos. Ya llegamos _Dios que tortura

_Cállate Emmett _ le dije _Dios ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza cuando te casaste con él?... No me conteste ya lo se estaba hasta el culo de mariguana ¿¡Verdad!? _le pregunte a Rose mirándola por el espejo retrovisor de mi coche

_Si más o menos, más bien creo que me hecho algún tipo de droga para que aceptara _ me dijo golpeándole la cabeza a su marido

_Bueno como fue vuestra búsqueda de niños de la semana pasada _ les pregunto Jasper mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Tani

_¡Papa! Mis virginales oídos…Dios voy a morir sola! _grito nuestra hija tapándose los oídos y poniendo cara de trauma

Provocando que todos riéramos como locos y así entre risas llegamos a un condominio de casas a las afueras de Londres aparque frente a una casa color blanco que Jasper me apunto

_Esto es importante para mí, así que por favor Emmett no me dejes en evidencia _le dijo Jasper a su hermano mirándole amenazadoramente

_Tranquilo papi yo le controlare _ le dijo Tani tomándole de la mano para guiarle a la entrada de casa

Riéndonos fuimos atendido por un mayordomo que nos indico que la familia y la novia de Jas nos esperaban en el patio de la casa

_¡Mierda sagrada!_

Alguna vez habéis oído eso de el mundo es un pañuelo

Pues aquí frente a mi estaban a las ultimas personas que espere encontrarme alguna vez aquí en Londres

¿¡Enserio?! . Pensé escéptica mirando hacia atrás a la espera que de apareciera algún presentador en declive que lo único que le quedaba en su agenda de trabajo era hacer tele basura y sus estúpidos programas de cámara oculta

_¡Y luego dicen que las casualidades no existen! _susurre por lo bajini _ Bueno esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Cómo habéis estado? _ Pregunte en un intento que aplacar la tensión que se había cernido sobre nosotros

¡Vale puede que no fueran las palabras más acertadas! Pero que haría otra persona en mi situación

Salí de mis mierda mental para mirar como Rose se adelantada de le soltaba un cachetón de padre y señor nuestro a un muy pasmado Edward

¡Auch! Eso ha tenido que doler. Pensé cuando vi que la cabeza de Edward volvía a su posición después de haber dado la vuelta como la cabeza de la niña del exorcista gracia al cachetón cortesía de _Empresas Rosalie Lili _Siempre pego duro_ Halen S.A_

_¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? _dijo Jasper al salir de su aturdimiento producido por el excepcional comportamiento de nuestra Rose

_Bueno eso fue un Cachetón cortesía de las _Empresas Rosalie Lili _Siempre pego duro_ Halen S.A_ _le contento nuestra hija a su ofuscado padre ¡Si mi hija era un genio! _Y la tensión acumulada en la sala a mi me huele a telenovela de las malas ¡Ya sabes! de esa que se ve tito Emmett cuando está en sus días del mes _Explico poniendo cara de angelito _ Así pues con vuestro permiso yo y mi inocente inocencia... Válgame la redundancia me retiro, cuando entrabamos he visto un perro y ya que tu y mama seguís empeñados en no dejarme tener uno yo me voy a jugar con el que he visto, hasta que vosotros resolváis este desaventurado encuentro, así pues con una venia me retiro _Termino mi hija su discurso dejando a unos Cullen estupefactos por su forma de expresaré se y a nosotros no dejo…Bah.. De ninguna manera simplemente esa es mi hija y estábamos acostumbrados

_Tanya ve…

_Bella déjala _Sparki_ no es peligroso _me gire para mirar a Esme con una ceja levantada por su intervención en la reprimenda que le iba a soltar a mi hija al verla corre hacia la sala de estar _Lo siento _me dijo bajando la cabeza con compunción… No pude evitar rememorar las imágenes de cuando me había insultado y golpeado aquel día… Que distinta se veía ahora parecía un cachorrito mojado y asustado

_No pasa nada _ dije restándole importancia al asunto _Un juntos volver a verte Carlisle _dije acercándome a el que todavía se encontraba mirándome como si fuera un producto de su imaginación

_¡Bella! ¡Hija! _ no pude evitar sonreír cuando me abrazo con entunicamos _¡Dios como te he extrañado! Estas hermosa _me susurro soltándome

_¡Bella! _me gire al escuchar el susurro de su voz

Que cambiado estaba atrás había quedado el niño con cara de ángel… Tenía que admitir que ahora estaba muy caliente desde luego la madurez le había sentado de maravilla

_Es bueno verte Edward _le regale un pequeña sonrisa al verle tan tenso y asustado

_¿¡Alguien se puede dinar a explicarme que está pasando aquí?! ¿Y por qué Rose le ha pegando a el hermano de Alice? _ Salte al escuchar la voz de Jas detrás de mi no me había dado cuanta que se había movido y ahora tenia a un temblorosa Alice entre sus brazos consolándola… ¡Que distinto era todo ¡ Pensé viendo a Esme sollozar quedadito, a Alice temblar como una hoja y a Edward pálido y mirándome como un animal herido… ah que diferente era esto de la ultima vez

_¡Y que a gusto me he quedado! _dijo Rose asiendo referencia a su bofetón de oferta: "!Cabréala y llévate un bofetón gratis!" ***Oferta hasta agotar existencia, no aceptamos devoluciones***

_¿¡Porque no nos sentamos y nos cuentan de que va todo este culebrón _Se manifestó Emmett por primera vez sentándose en unos de los sofás de mimbre de la terraza y sentando a una Rose muy cabreada sobre su regazo

Me senté al lado de Emmett ya un poco cansada de este circo ambulante

_¿¡Dios me ayude!?… y yo preocupado porque Emmett me dejara en evidencia y terminasteis asciéndalo vosotras ¡Es que me lo predicen y no me lo creo! _Se quejo Jasper _¡Uf… no debiste decir eso! _

_¿¡Evidencia!? Me cago en todo lo sagrado… por Buda que me parta un rayo… maldito traidor _grito Rose poniéndose en pie con toda la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper de los hombros

Yo por mi parte me recosté en el sofá y los dejes sacarse los ojos solos porque tenía que meterme en una disputa que me la traía al fresco

Yo hacía ya bastante había pasado mi etapa_ ¡Morir Cullen's morir! _Pero al parecer mi rubia amiga recién estaba conociendo el maravilloso mundo de la rehabilitación

Vi a Emmett atajar a su mujer antes que le callera encima a Jasper y practicará con el su nuevos golpes de boxeo

_¡¿Traidor!? De que h…

Y como toda buena telenovela mala el antagonista no puedo terminar su frase ya que alguien le interrumpió

_¡Callaos! Por favor dejar de pelear _le grito de Alice sonó con tal fuerza que si no fuera, porque yo estaba presente habría jurado que había sido un oso el que había gruñido de tal forma _¡Mierda! Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que un día el karma nos cobraría nuestras falta ¡Te lo dije! _Bien ahora la enana el gritaba a su hermano mientras le pegada en el pecho con desesperación

Nunca volveré a criticar a mama Webber o a Emmett por engancharse a las telenovelas que presente… Joder estas cosas puede ser más entretenidas que una película de Chuck Norris

Solo faltaba que aparecía un hombre diciendo que era Carlos Fernando de la concesión Rodríguez y que era el verdadero padre de Alice…

No puede evitar reírme de mi estupidez y al parecer mi ataque de risa tuvo efecto porque Alice y todos dejaron de pelear para mirarme como si hubiera perdido los papeles

_¡¿Pero de qué coño te ríes!?_Me gruño mi Rubia amiga con pinta de querer hacerme participe de su oferta especial **"Te regalo un bofetón por la compra de un te voy a mandar a la mierda en pack de tres"**

_De lo patético de la situación…Dios… Jasper preocupado porque Em no provocara un desastre y lo terminamos provocando nosotras… Es deprimente _Aúlle entre risas

_¿Por favor podéis decirme que pasa? _pregunto Jas con cara de desesperación

_Son ellos Jasper _le dije y podría jurar como vi como sus engranaje trabajan dando con la respuesta

Lo vi ponerse pálido en segundo antes de tomar un color escarlata intenso

_¡Tanya! _grito tomando del brazo para arrástrame a la salida

Chille de la impresión por el inesperado movimiento

_¡Suéltala! _ gruño Edward poniéndose delante de nosotros ¡Joder!

Y como era de espera su momento héroe duro el segundo que Jasper necesito para pegarle tal cabezazo que lo noqueo de manera inmediata

_¡Jasper! Dios_ Chillo Alice y sea lo que sea que iba a decir murió en su boca ante la mirada y las palabras de Jasper

_Ni tú, ni tu familia se vuelva a acerca a nosotros o no respondo _gruño arrastrándome y de camino tomando a nuestra hija de la mano y sacarnos de esa casa seguido por una cabreada Rose y un confundido Emmett

..

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado a casa lo único que sabía es que Jasper se había encerrado en su estudio y no había salido ni a comer

Había intentado hablar con él pero me mando una de sus mirada dejándome callada, Rose y Em se habían ido en un taxi cuando habíamos salido de casa de los Cullen haciéndome prometer que los llamaría si pasaba algo

Tani solo había negado con la cabeza y nos había dicho que cuando supiéramos el final de este telegrama la llamáramos había empacado un par de cosas y con unos besos en la mejilla se había ido con el padre de Kate su mejor amiga y vecina la había dejado ir porque esto no tenia buena pinta

Tome un gran respiro antes de entrar al estudio para encontrarme con todas las pinturas y los cuadros de su próxima exposición destruidos

_Dios Jas ¿Qué has hecho? Amor _la angustia se apodero de mi al ver el trabajo que le había tomado más de un año destruido y a él tirado en un esquina llorando

_Pe…rdona...me _sus voz era horrorosa

_No digas tonterías Jas, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte _me senté a su lado para poder abrazarlo

_Juro que no sabía quién era ella. Lo juro Bells _lloro desconsolado con su cara en mi cuello

_¿¡Por que te flagelas Jas!? _le pregunte si comprender su comportamiento

_Rose tiene razón. Soy un traidor salí con uno de ellos Bells… Dios por culpa de ellos tu dejaste toda tu vida como la conocías…

Le interrumpí cabreada

_No_ grite _Yo no me fui, ni deje nada por ellos. Lo hice por mí y solo por mí. Por favor dejemos ya de buscar culpables para todo y por todo. ¡Si Joder! puede que lo que paso aporto en mi decisión de irme. Pero no fue por ellos, fue por mí. Necesitaba respira conocer, conocerme… ¿¡Porque os comportáis como si hubierais sido vosotros los ofendidos!? _grite pateando uno de los maltratados cuadros _Mierda yo lo supere ¡Joder! Superarlo vosotros también… Maldita sea Jasper no has hecho nada malo. Solo te has enamorado y si ella fuera la bruja que tu y Rose tenéis pintada en la cabeza tu nunca te habrías enamorado de ella _dije ya con voz susurrante y volviéndome para mirarle mirarme con miedo _No has hecho nada malo _Amor mío_, solo te has enamorado y yo estoy feliz por eso, así que levanta lávate la cara y ve por tu mujer _le sonreí ayudándole apararse

_Bella yo no…

_No vayas a decir ninguna estupidez. Si quieres tener más hijos no digas nada Jasper, solo recuerda que somos humanos y no somos perfecto y tu tampoco lo eres, así que no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie molarmente… Ve habla con ella y arregla cosas y dile que para mí todo esta olvida y en el pasado y ahí es donde se debe quedar _le bese con ternura antes de irme a la cama hoy había sido un día muy largo

**..**

Y como suele decirse todo está donde debe de estar

Gracias a los Dioses Jasper y Alice lo había arreglado según Jasper las cosas estaban un poco tensas pero iban bien paso a paso como un bebe aprendido a caminar, por mi parte había preferido aplazar la comida familiar porque por mucho que yo hubiera superado eso hacía tiempo ellos al parecer no y no quería hacerles sentir incómodos

Tanya había ido a conocerlos había llegado a casa aquel día hablando como una cotorra de que si Esme y Carlisle eran estupendo, que si Alice y Edward eran super`s y por ultimo Seth el hijo sorpresa de Esme y Carlisle bueno de este no decía nada ya que siempre terminaba sonrojada y balbuceante ….Ay mi niña había caído rendida a los encantos masculinos Cullen

Y bueno nuestra Rose se había enfadado y mucho pero gracias a no sabemos qué santo quedo embarazada y dejo sus planes de asesinato atrás

_Cariño me voy _le dije a mi hija que estaba muy ocupada planeando la muerte de Emmett después de que este asesinará a su barbie en unos de sus experimentos

_Te quiero _me grito desde su habitación

Me despedí de Jessica la nana de Tani

**..**

Después de casi dos horas de búsqueda encontré el regalo perfecto para mi hija dentro de cuatro días era su cumpleaños y hasta hoy no había encontrado nada perfecto

Mire el guarda pelo en forma de corazón y con el pequeño diamante rosa en el centro mientras esperaba que me trajeran el café que había pedido

Se podía decir que ahora todo estaba donde tenía que estar

Jasper había conocido el amor de su vida

Rose por fin seria madre

Mis padres me habían llamado para decirme que se venía a vivir aquí

Con respecto a los Cullen esperaba que dentro de poco pudieran sentirse a gusto a mi lado y olvidar lo pasado

Y yo bueno solo podía decir que esperaba a mi príncipe azul… Estaba tardado pero estoy segura que llegaría puede que no hoy, ni mañana pero llegaría

_Hola _gire mi cabeza antes esa voz esperando encontrarme a un camarero pero.. Bueno la vida es un pañuelo ¿o me estaría acosando como lo hacía Jas? _Est…o pu…edo_ Se le veía nervioso, como si esperar que apareciera Rose con sus bofetones de oferta así que decidí regalarle nuevos recuerdos

_Hola ¿Te conozco? _le pregunte viendo como su cara se desfiguraba _Encantada soy Bella Webber _miro mano con desconcierto antes de estrecharla desconcertado

_Soy Edward Cullen encantado de conocerte Bella _me dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que no había visto desde hacía años _ Y dime Bella ¿Tienes un minuto? _me pregunto nervioso

_No _le conteste sonriendo _Tengo toda la vida _le conteste escuchándole carcajearse con los ojos brillantes de alegría

Bueno al parecer no voy a tener que espera mucho al final

Sonreí cuando se sentó frente a mí, gire mi cara hacia la ventana y no puede evitar reí por lo bajito

Jugueteando con un niño de unos cuatro años estaba mi hermana aunque ella nunca me había considerado como una, eso era lo que siempre fue para mí

Como si se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando cargo al niño se giro y al verme una gran sonrisa se plasmo en su cara movió su mano tímidamente frente a mi antes de girarse y correr hacia un hombre recostado sobre el capo de un coche

Bueno después de todo va a ser que ahora si todo está donde debe estar

_Estas hermosa _Sonreí al escuchar susurro

Y colorín, colorado mi cuento de hadas ¡creo que ha empezado!

**..**

.

¡Hola mis mini pervertidas! He vuelto después de unos largos y doloroso meses estoy de vuelta

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero no desilusionar a nadie con este final _

_Solo me queda decir que dentro lo próximos días subiere capítulos de todos mis fic _

_Os Amo _

_Pd: Feliz año nuevo_


	3. Ahora tengo toda la vida

**Declaración****: **Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. Historias totalmente mía

**Advertencia:** historias con vocabulario soez y puede herir la sensibilidad

…

* * *

**¡He vuelto! ¡Yeah!...**

* * *

**.**

**..**

…

**¡Ahora!**..Si… **Tengo **toda **una** vida

**Adiós** Segundos

**..**

**Ed. Pov **

**..**

_¿Qué había pasado?..._ Siendo sincero conmigo mismo. No tenía ni idea

Solo recordaba haber estado sentado en el salón de mi casa sonriendo y pensando en lo feliz que era

Solo fui consciente que había aparecido Angela

Yo no le había prestado mucha atención, había preferido seguir sentado en sofá siendo feliz. Pero Angela solo necesito un par de segundo para darme unas fotos donde aparecía la razón por la cual yo sonreía enamorado de la vida

Recuerdo haber sentido las lagrimas caer por mi rostro; Lagrimas de dolor, de impotencia, de una rabia total y absoluta

Recuerdo haber visto unas fotos donde el amor de mi vida se besaba con otro hombre

A partir de ahí todo fue un caos, no sé cómo ni porque termine con Angela en mi cama, mientras le hacía el amor con rabia en un intento desesperado de fulminar el dolor

Recuerdo haber escuchado gritos, haber bajado corriendo con Angela pisándome los talones

Y a partir de ahí solo recuerdo odio y una ganas incontrolables de hacer daño mucho daño

**.**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... No lo sé

Sé que mis padres habían discutido, había sido la primera y la única pelea que ellos habían tenido desde que yo tenía uso de razón, había visto a mi padre mirar con decepción a mi madre antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda

Recuerdo haber visto a Carlisle salir de casa con maletas y con la rabia y la decepción plasmadas en su cara

Recuerdo haber visto a Rose entrar a casa y dejar algo a mi madre diciéndole que esperaba que estuviéramos allí

Recuerdo haber sido arrastrado por mi hermana y por Angela hacia un teatro

Y con eso lo último que recuerdo fue el dolor y el odio hacia mí mismo por no haberme parado a pensar en nada ni en nadie un mísero minuto

_¡Este es... Mi final feliz!_ Eso fue lo último que me dijo

Y de eso ya diez años y no ha habido día en el que no me levante llorando y esperando volver a verla

_Diez años de sufrimiento merecido _

**..**

**Bella Pov**

**..**

_Por fa, por fa, por fa _En momentos como estos, me preguntaba ¡¿Qué he hecho yo, para merecer esto!?

_¡No! _le volví a decir sacudiéndome con fuerza intentado que esa garrapata soltara mi pierna ¡Dios que fuerza tenia _¡Suéltame! _Antes que de pudiera seguir intentado escapar de su garras, la puerta de casa se abrió y entrando por ella mi salvador ¡Dios gracias!

_¡Papa! _grito mi hija soltándome la pierna y yéndose con un sonriente padre

_¡Princesa! _le dijo tomándola en brazo y llenándole la cara a besos

_¡Papi! Mami no me deja ir a casa de tía Rose y tío Em _le dijo quejosa mientras hacia uno de sus famoso puchero de cachorrito

_Nena, si mami te dijo que no yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso _le dijo poniéndola en el suelo _Además tus tíos están ocupado haciendo bebes _Eso fue lo único que necesito para que nuestra hija pusiera cara de asco y corriera a su habitación gritando que ya no quería ir a cada de sus tíos

_¿Por qué justo a mi tenía que tocarme ser yo? **_**chillo azotando la puerta de su habitación

_¿¡Mierda! No sé cómo no se me ocurrió eso!? Me había ahorrado una hora de discusión _Dije cayendo al sofá con cansancio a la par que escucha chillar a mi hija que ya no era virgen de oído y que ningún hombre en su sano juicio se casaría con ella … _Dios que dramática nos salió la niña_

_ ¡Qué melodramática eres cariño! _ Me dijo tomándome de la cintura para ponerme en pie, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo _Te tengo una noticia _ Sonriendo pegando su frente a la mía _La he encontrado _Me dijo dándome un beso en los labios antes de separarse de mi dejándome estupefacta

¡La había encontrado!

No pude evitar ponerme a grita y saltar como loca de felicidad

_Cuéntamelo todo _grite saltando sobre su regazo

_La conocí hace una semana… No te enfades, no te había dicho nada, porque quería estar seguro _Se apresuro a decirme cuando vio como me estaba enfadando por no habérmelo dicho antes _ Bueno ¿recuerdas esos zapatos que querías y que yo te prometí conseguir? Te mentí no los conseguí con la facilidad que te dije y fue por culpa de ella, la semana pasado cuando Salí de la oficina me fui al centro comercial a comprarte los zapatos, cuando llegue la dependienta de la zapatería me dijo que le último par se lo había llevado una mujer que estaba saliendo de la tienda… Bueno el caso la perseguí le acose me gane un par de golpes cortesía de su Maxi bolso, pero al final después de acosarla casi hasta su casa hicimos un trueque y conseguí tus zapatos… Mierda estoy divagando, bueno el caso es que una cosa no llevo a la otra y terminamos en una cafetería…

_Dios… ¡Venga hombre! dame un poco de acción _Le apremie impaciente

_Es hermosa _Dijo con voz melosa ojos brillantes ¡Dios mi diabetes! Pensé _Es americana como tu _dijo riéndose provocando que yo le pegara en el hombro todavía recordaba que se había pasado dos años llamándome americana

_¡Estúpido ingles! _le espete sonriendo

_Pero así me amas _dijo dándome un pequeño beso

_¡Sí! así te amo _Le susurre sonriendo

Como no amarle si gracias a el había olvidado y perdonado, gracias a él tenía a mi hija, gracias a él tenía una vida feliz, una vida sin odios y sin rencores, una vida en la cual el tiempo era infinito

_Tanto como yo te amo a ti o mas mucho mas _Me contento derritiéndome. Puede que nuestro amor no fuera normal pero éramos felices, claro que lo éramos

_Buenos ya está bien de ñoñerías ¿Cuándo la conoceré? _ Le pregunte

_Ella y su familia llegaron hace unos meses así que hemos quedado de hacer una reunión familiar, así ella me presenta a sus padres y hermano y yo le presento a mi familia, le he hablado de Tanya y de ti sobra decir que está encantada _ Me dijo quitándome de su regazo para ponerse en pie

_Me tengo que ir, solo he pasado para ver como estabais ¡El trabajo me llama! Hoy vuelo a Francia _ Me dijo caminado hacia la habitación de nuestra hija _Princesa me tengo que ir _le dijo a nuestra hija removiendo su rubio cabello _Paso por vosotras a las 9 para que comamos fuera. Te quiero_ le dijo besando su frente

_No vemos mañana amor, te llamare cuando aterricé _ Se despidió de mi saliendo pero antes de que cerrara la puerta recordé algo

_Jasper, ¿Cuándo? _le pregunte emocionada

_El domingo a la hora de la comida, vive a las afueras _ Me beso por ultimas vez antes de darse la vuelta _Eres mi mejor amiga y la mujer de mi vida no sabría que habría sido de mi, si no fuera por ti, te amo nunca lo olvides

Le sonreí antes de cerrar la puerta

Jasper. Suspiré feliz al saber que al fin había encontrado su cuento de hadas, ahora solo me faltaba encontrarlo a mí

Le conocí dos meses después de que Rose y yo hubiéramos llegado a Londres

Lo que en un principio había sido una escapada de un mes para sanar y respirar otros aires

Se convirtió en una vida nueva ese mes se convirtió en dos y esos dos en años

Conocimos a Jasper y Emmett en la universidad después de haberlo decidido mucho. Yo me había salido de mi antigua carrera y me había metido a interpretación y Rose se había decantado por veterinaria, hay había conocido a Emmett y se había quedado prendados el uno del otro casi de inmediato

Yo por mi parte había conocido a Jasper a la salida de mi faculta y haciendo alarde de mi habilidad para besar el suelo me las había ingeniado para perder un zapato y caer al suelo sobre un gran charco de barro y para terminar de joderla en ese tiempo Jasper era un jodido capullo, había caminado hacia mi gritándome porque mi zapato le había dado en la cabeza y el siendo el caballero que era me había dejado, hay tirada en el suelo llevándose mi zapato diciendo que ya que lo había agredido con el tenia el derecho de incautarlo

Así pues cada vez que nos encontrábamos yo me la ingeniaba para agredirle con algo y el terminaba llevándose ese algo

Yo tenía la teoría que él se cruzaba en mi camino a propósito para hacerme rabiar y provocar que yo le tirara algo así pues el podría llevarse algo mío.

Podría jurar que en se tiempo Jasper que tenía un altar en mi nombre con todas la cosas que me había robado escondidas en su almario y me veneraba como el pervertido acosador que era en ese entonces

Las cosas siguieron así por más de 4 meses pero lo curioso era que éramos una especie de amigo / enemigos. Ya que Emmett el novio de Rose era el hermano de Jasper terminábamos viéndonos muy a menudo cosas que nos disgustaba enormemente según fueran las circunstancias

El caso fue que seguimos agrediéndonos pero ahora con la diferencia era que éramos amigos, nos habíamos vuelto inseparables el confiaba en mí y yo en el

Tanto que un día después de una de nuestras tanta pelea le conté como había terminado en Londres y él me conto como la mujer que amaba le había arrancando el corazón

No sé cómo ni cuándo paso pero un buen día nos enamoramos, pero no ese amor de cuentos de hadas, no era ese amor de vivieron para siempre, le nuestro era un amor de curación y necesidad, era un amor honesto y hermoso, no éramos parejas, pero si éramos los mejores amigos

Un año después yo había quedado embaraza de Tanya y a pesar que no era planeada la aceptamos con felicidad

Por mi parte había logrado dejar el dolor y la rabia atrás y era feliz .Había llamados a mi padres los Weber para saber ¿Cómo estaban? y para darles la noticia de que iban a ser abuelos, como era de esperar siendo padres preocupados por su hija primero se enfadaron, luego se asustaron y al final no había poder humano que lograra hacerle parar de gastar dinero comprándoles cosas a su nieta

¿¡Había preguntado por ellos, por ella, por el!?

Si lo había hecho.. Ya no me dolía y me apetecía saber cómo estaban

Mi madre me había dicho que Angela se había ido una semana después de mi partida y lo que más me sorprendió fue saber que se había ido con la cruz roja a los países del tercer mundo a ayudar al prójimo, mis padres estaba orgullosos de que por fin su hija hubiera recapacitado

Sobres los Cullen supe que Carlisle se le había pedido el divorcio a Esme pero gracias a Dios después de dos largos y tedioso años según mi madre habían retomado su relación pero a paso lento como si fuera la primera vez y ahora estaba casado de nuevo y esperando un nuevo niño el cual había sido una sorpresa para todos

De Alice sabia se había ido a parís al mes de mi partida y que ahora era dueña de un exclusivo restaurante… lo cual era alucinante todavía recuerdo que lo último que Alice hizo con pinta de comestibles nos envió al hospital dos semanas

Y finalmente de él no se sabía mucho mi madre me había dicho que Edward se había ido del pueblo un buen día y que la única vez que le había visto. Habían sido navidades pasando en un coche rumbo a casa de sus padres que todavía seguían viviendo en Forks

Así pues eso era lo único que había sabido de ellos

Yo los había perdonado hacia años y solo esperaba que ellos, que él se hubiera perdonado así mismo, porque le conocía o eso creía y se estaría flagelando por lo ocurrido una vida

Y porque por experiencia propia sabía que no se podía vivir con dolor y rabia

**..**

_¿A dónde vamos mami? _ Me pregunto mi hija mirándome con sus grandes ojos verdes tomando el rubor de mi tocador y echándoselo en las mejillas

_A conocer a alguien muy especial _le dije acercándome a ella y limpiándole la cara con una toallita húmeda

_¿Quién? _pregunto poniéndome caras raras cuando le pasaba la toallita cerca a la boca

_A la novia tu papi cariño _le conteste

_¡Wupi! _grito antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación para irse a la sala a jugar con Em y Rose que nos estaban esperando

_Estas lista cariño _ me pregunto Jasper saliendo del vestidor con unos pantalones de lino color caqui y una camisa blanca de algodón y su inseparables sandalias veraniegas .. Estaba tan guapo como siempre

_¡¿Qué tal estoy!? _ le pregunte posando para que viera desde todos lo ángulos mi vestido blanco veraniego

_Caliente como siempre _ me dijo besando tiernamente antes de de tomar mi mano y salir

**..**

_Ya llegamos, ya llegamos. Ya llegamos _Dios que tortura

_Cállate Emmett _ le dije _Dios ¿Qué tenias en la cabeza cuando te casaste con él?... No me conteste ya lo se estaba hasta el culo de mariguana ¿¡Verdad!? _le pregunte a Rose mirándola por el espejo retrovisor de mi coche

_Si más o menos, más bien creo que me hecho algún tipo de droga para que aceptara _ me dijo golpeándole la cabeza a su marido

_Bueno como fue vuestra búsqueda de niños de la semana pasada _ les pregunto Jasper mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Tani

_¡Papa! Mis virginales oídos…Dios voy a morir sola! _grito nuestra hija tapándose los oídos y poniendo cara de trauma

Provocando que todos riéramos como locos y así entre risas llegamos a un condominio de casas a las afueras de Londres aparque frente a una casa color blanco que Jasper me apunto

_Esto es importante para mí, así que por favor Emmett no me dejes en evidencia _le dijo Jasper a su hermano mirándole amenazadoramente

_Tranquilo papi yo le controlare _ le dijo Tani tomándole de la mano para guiarle a la entrada de casa

Riéndonos fuimos atendido por un mayordomo que nos indico que la familia y la novia de Jas nos esperaban en el patio de la casa

_¡Mierda sagrada!_

Alguna vez habéis oído eso de el mundo es un pañuelo

Pues aquí frente a mi estaban a las ultimas personas que espere encontrarme alguna vez aquí en Londres

¿¡Enserio?! . Pensé escéptica mirando hacia atrás a la espera que de apareciera algún presentador en declive que lo único que le quedaba en su agenda de trabajo era hacer tele basura y sus estúpidos programas de cámara oculta

_¡Y luego dicen que las casualidades no existen! _susurre por lo bajini _ Bueno esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Cómo habéis estado? _ Pregunte en un intento que aplacar la tensión que se había cernido sobre nosotros

¡Vale puede que no fueran las palabras más acertadas! Pero que haría otra persona en mi situación

Salí de mis mierda mental para mirar como Rose se adelantada de le soltaba un cachetón de padre y señor nuestro a un muy pasmado Edward

¡Auch! Eso ha tenido que doler. Pensé cuando vi que la cabeza de Edward volvía a su posición después de haber dado la vuelta como la cabeza de la niña del exorcista gracia al cachetón cortesía de _Empresas Rosalie Lili _Siempre pego duro_ Halen S.A_

_¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí? _dijo Jasper al salir de su aturdimiento producido por el excepcional comportamiento de nuestra Rose

_Bueno eso fue un Cachetón cortesía de las _Empresas Rosalie Lili _Siempre pego duro_ Halen S.A_ _le contento nuestra hija a su ofuscado padre ¡Si mi hija era un genio! _Y la tensión acumulada en la sala a mi me huele a telenovela de las malas ¡Ya sabes! de esa que se ve tito Emmett cuando está en sus días del mes _Explico poniendo cara de angelito _ Así pues con vuestro permiso yo y mi inocente inocencia... Válgame la redundancia me retiro, cuando entrabamos he visto un perro y ya que tu y mama seguís empeñados en no dejarme tener uno yo me voy a jugar con el que he visto, hasta que vosotros resolváis este desaventurado encuentro, así pues con una venia me retiro _Termino mi hija su discurso dejando a unos Cullen estupefactos por su forma de expresaré se y a nosotros no dejo…Bah.. De ninguna manera simplemente esa es mi hija y estábamos acostumbrados

_Tanya ve…

_Bella déjala _Sparki_ no es peligroso _me gire para mirar a Esme con una ceja levantada por su intervención en la reprimenda que le iba a soltar a mi hija al verla corre hacia la sala de estar _Lo siento _me dijo bajando la cabeza con compunción… No pude evitar rememorar las imágenes de cuando me había insultado y golpeado aquel día… Que distinta se veía ahora parecía un cachorrito mojado y asustado

_No pasa nada _ dije restándole importancia al asunto _Un juntos volver a verte Carlisle _dije acercándome a el que todavía se encontraba mirándome como si fuera un producto de su imaginación

_¡Bella! ¡Hija! _ no pude evitar sonreír cuando me abrazo con entunicamos _¡Dios como te he extrañado! Estas hermosa _me susurro soltándome

_¡Bella! _me gire al escuchar el susurro de su voz

Que cambiado estaba atrás había quedado el niño con cara de ángel… Tenía que admitir que ahora estaba muy caliente desde luego la madurez le había sentado de maravilla

_Es bueno verte Edward _le regale un pequeña sonrisa al verle tan tenso y asustado

_¿¡Alguien se puede dinar a explicarme que está pasando aquí?! ¿Y por qué Rose le ha pegando a el hermano de Alice? _ Salte al escuchar la voz de Jas detrás de mi no me había dado cuanta que se había movido y ahora tenia a un temblorosa Alice entre sus brazos consolándola… ¡Que distinto era todo ¡ Pensé viendo a Esme sollozar quedadito, a Alice temblar como una hoja y a Edward pálido y mirándome como un animal herido… ah que diferente era esto de la ultima vez

_¡Y que a gusto me he quedado! _dijo Rose asiendo referencia a su bofetón de oferta: "!Cabréala y llévate un bofetón gratis!" ***Oferta hasta agotar existencia, no aceptamos devoluciones***

_¿¡Porque no nos sentamos y nos cuentan de que va todo este culebrón _Se manifestó Emmett por primera vez sentándose en unos de los sofás de mimbre de la terraza y sentando a una Rose muy cabreada sobre su regazo

Me senté al lado de Emmett ya un poco cansada de este circo ambulante

_¿¡Dios me ayude!?… y yo preocupado porque Emmett me dejara en evidencia y terminasteis asciéndalo vosotras ¡Es que me lo predicen y no me lo creo! _Se quejo Jasper _¡Uf… no debiste decir eso! _

_¿¡Evidencia!? Me cago en todo lo sagrado… por Buda que me parta un rayo… maldito traidor _grito Rose poniéndose en pie con toda la intención de arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper de los hombros

Yo por mi parte me recosté en el sofá y los dejes sacarse los ojos solos porque tenía que meterme en una disputa que me la traía al fresco

Yo hacía ya bastante había pasado mi etapa_ ¡Morir Cullen's morir! _Pero al parecer mi rubia amiga recién estaba conociendo el maravilloso mundo de la rehabilitación

Vi a Emmett atajar a su mujer antes que le callera encima a Jasper y practicará con el su nuevos golpes de boxeo

_¡¿Traidor!? De que h…

Y como toda buena telenovela mala el antagonista no puedo terminar su frase ya que alguien le interrumpió

_¡Callaos! Por favor dejar de pelear _le grito de Alice sonó con tal fuerza que si no fuera, porque yo estaba presente habría jurado que había sido un oso el que había gruñido de tal forma _¡Mierda! Esto no me puede estar pasando ¡Te lo dije! Te dije que un día el karma nos cobraría nuestras falta ¡Te lo dije! _Bien ahora la enana el gritaba a su hermano mientras le pegada en el pecho con desesperación

Nunca volveré a criticar a mama Webber o a Emmett por engancharse a las telenovelas que presente… Joder estas cosas puede ser más entretenidas que una película de Chuck Norris

Solo faltaba que aparecía un hombre diciendo que era Carlos Fernando de la concesión Rodríguez y que era el verdadero padre de Alice…

No puede evitar reírme de mi estupidez y al parecer mi ataque de risa tuvo efecto porque Alice y todos dejaron de pelear para mirarme como si hubiera perdido los papeles

_¡¿Pero de qué coño te ríes!?_Me gruño mi Rubia amiga con pinta de querer hacerme participe de su oferta especial **"Te regalo un bofetón por la compra de un te voy a mandar a la mierda en pack de tres"**

_De lo patético de la situación…Dios… Jasper preocupado porque Em no provocara un desastre y lo terminamos provocando nosotras… Es deprimente _Aúlle entre risas

_¿Por favor podéis decirme que pasa? _pregunto Jas con cara de desesperación

_Son ellos Jasper _le dije y podría jurar como vi como sus engranaje trabajan dando con la respuesta

Lo vi ponerse pálido en segundo antes de tomar un color escarlata intenso

_¡Tanya! _grito tomando del brazo para arrástrame a la salida

Chille de la impresión por el inesperado movimiento

_¡Suéltala! _ gruño Edward poniéndose delante de nosotros ¡Joder!

Y como era de espera su momento héroe duro el segundo que Jasper necesito para pegarle tal cabezazo que lo noqueo de manera inmediata

_¡Jasper! Dios_ Chillo Alice y sea lo que sea que iba a decir murió en su boca ante la mirada y las palabras de Jasper

_Ni tú, ni tu familia se vuelva a acerca a nosotros o no respondo _gruño arrastrándome y de camino tomando a nuestra hija de la mano y sacarnos de esa casa seguido por una cabreada Rose y un confundido Emmett

..

No sé cuantas horas habían pasado desde que habíamos llegado a casa lo único que sabía es que Jasper se había encerrado en su estudio y no había salido ni a comer

Había intentado hablar con él pero me mando una de sus mirada dejándome callada, Rose y Em se habían ido en un taxi cuando habíamos salido de casa de los Cullen haciéndome prometer que los llamaría si pasaba algo

Tani solo había negado con la cabeza y nos había dicho que cuando supiéramos el final de este telegrama la llamáramos había empacado un par de cosas y con unos besos en la mejilla se había ido con el padre de Kate su mejor amiga y vecina la había dejado ir porque esto no tenia buena pinta

Tome un gran respiro antes de entrar al estudio para encontrarme con todas las pinturas y los cuadros de su próxima exposición destruidos

_Dios Jas ¿Qué has hecho? Amor _la angustia se apodero de mi al ver el trabajo que le había tomado más de un año destruido y a él tirado en un esquina llorando

_Pe…rdona...me _sus voz era horrorosa

_No digas tonterías Jas, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte _me senté a su lado para poder abrazarlo

_Juro que no sabía quién era ella. Lo juro Bells _lloro desconsolado con su cara en mi cuello

_¿¡Por que te flagelas Jas!? _le pregunte si comprender su comportamiento

_Rose tiene razón. Soy un traidor salí con uno de ellos Bells… Dios por culpa de ellos tu dejaste toda tu vida como la conocías…

Le interrumpí cabreada

_No_ grite _Yo no me fui, ni deje nada por ellos. Lo hice por mí y solo por mí. Por favor dejemos ya de buscar culpables para todo y por todo. ¡Si Joder! puede que lo que paso aporto en mi decisión de irme. Pero no fue por ellos, fue por mí. Necesitaba respira conocer, conocerme… ¿¡Porque os comportáis como si hubierais sido vosotros los ofendidos!? _grite pateando uno de los maltratados cuadros _Mierda yo lo supere ¡Joder! Superarlo vosotros también… Maldita sea Jasper no has hecho nada malo. Solo te has enamorado y si ella fuera la bruja que tu y Rose tenéis pintada en la cabeza tu nunca te habrías enamorado de ella _dije ya con voz susurrante y volviéndome para mirarle mirarme con miedo _No has hecho nada malo _Amor mío_, solo te has enamorado y yo estoy feliz por eso, así que levanta lávate la cara y ve por tu mujer _le sonreí ayudándole apararse

_Bella yo no…

_No vayas a decir ninguna estupidez. Si quieres tener más hijos no digas nada Jasper, solo recuerda que somos humanos y no somos perfecto y tu tampoco lo eres, así que no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie molarmente… Ve habla con ella y arregla cosas y dile que para mí todo esta olvida y en el pasado y ahí es donde se debe quedar _le bese con ternura antes de irme a la cama hoy había sido un día muy largo

**..**

Y como suele decirse todo está donde debe de estar

Gracias a los Dioses Jasper y Alice lo había arreglado según Jasper las cosas estaban un poco tensas pero iban bien paso a paso como un bebe aprendido a caminar, por mi parte había preferido aplazar la comida familiar porque por mucho que yo hubiera superado eso hacía tiempo ellos al parecer no y no quería hacerles sentir incómodos

Tanya había ido a conocerlos había llegado a casa aquel día hablando como una cotorra de que si Esme y Carlisle eran estupendo, que si Alice y Edward eran super`s y por ultimo Seth el hijo sorpresa de Esme y Carlisle bueno de este no decía nada ya que siempre terminaba sonrojada y balbuceante ….Ay mi niña había caído rendida a los encantos masculinos Cullen

Y bueno nuestra Rose se había enfadado y mucho pero gracias a no sabemos qué santo quedo embarazada y dejo sus planes de asesinato atrás

_Cariño me voy _le dije a mi hija que estaba muy ocupada planeando la muerte de Emmett después de que este asesinará a su barbie en unos de sus experimentos

_Te quiero _me grito desde su habitación

Me despedí de Jessica la nana de Tani

**..**

Después de casi dos horas de búsqueda encontré el regalo perfecto para mi hija dentro de cuatro días era su cumpleaños y hasta hoy no había encontrado nada perfecto

Mire el guarda pelo en forma de corazón y con el pequeño diamante rosa en el centro mientras esperaba que me trajeran el café que había pedido

Se podía decir que ahora todo estaba donde tenía que estar

Jasper había conocido el amor de su vida

Rose por fin seria madre

Mis padres me habían llamado para decirme que se venía a vivir aquí

Con respecto a los Cullen esperaba que dentro de poco pudieran sentirse a gusto a mi lado y olvidar lo pasado

Y yo bueno solo podía decir que esperaba a mi príncipe azul… Estaba tardado pero estoy segura que llegaría puede que no hoy, ni mañana pero llegaría

_Hola _gire mi cabeza antes esa voz esperando encontrarme a un camarero pero.. Bueno la vida es un pañuelo ¿o me estaría acosando como lo hacía Jas? _Est…o pu…edo_ Se le veía nervioso, como si esperar que apareciera Rose con sus bofetones de oferta así que decidí regalarle nuevos recuerdos

_Hola ¿Te conozco? _le pregunte viendo como su cara se desfiguraba _Encantada soy Bella Webber _miro mano con desconcierto antes de estrecharla desconcertado

_Soy Edward Cullen encantado de conocerte Bella _me dijo regalándome esa sonrisa que no había visto desde hacía años _ Y dime Bella ¿Tienes un minuto? _me pregunto nervioso

_No _le conteste sonriendo _Tengo toda la vida _le conteste escuchándole carcajearse con los ojos brillantes de alegría

Bueno al parecer no voy a tener que espera mucho al final

Sonreí cuando se sentó frente a mí, gire mi cara hacia la ventana y no puede evitar reí por lo bajito

Jugueteando con un niño de unos cuatro años estaba mi hermana aunque ella nunca me había considerado como una, eso era lo que siempre fue para mí

Como si se diera cuenta de que la estaba mirando cargo al niño se giro y al verme una gran sonrisa se plasmo en su cara movió su mano tímidamente frente a mi antes de girarse y correr hacia un hombre recostado sobre el capo de un coche

Bueno después de todo va a ser que ahora si todo está donde debe estar

_Estas hermosa _Sonreí al escuchar susurro

Y colorín, colorado mi cuento de hadas ¡creo que ha empezado!

**..**

.

¡Hola mis mini pervertidas! He vuelto después de unos largos y doloroso meses estoy de vuelta

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero no desilusionar a nadie con este final _

_Solo me queda decir que dentro lo próximos días subiere capítulos de todos mis fic _

_Os Amo _

_Pd: Feliz año nuevo_


End file.
